<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You, Me, and Him by mypoisonedvine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652541">You, Me, and Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoisonedvine/pseuds/mypoisonedvine'>mypoisonedvine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie kink, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Praise, Slapping, Stalking, Unstable Bucky Barnes, Yandere Themes, seriously he is not right in the head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoisonedvine/pseuds/mypoisonedvine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the worst thing about the man who did this to you is that he’s convinced he isn’t the one who did this to you (or, brainscrambled bucky decides to keep the gift that the winter soldier left for him)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You, Me, and Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you opened your eyes, you wondered why your room looked so strange.  What possible angle could you be looking at your ceiling from that it would be like this?</p>
<p>However, when you turned your head, you suddenly realized that you were not in your room at all.  The next thing you realized was that your hands were restrained— shackled, specifically, and suspended above your head.  Obviously, this realization shot ice-cold terror through your veins as you began to try to understand how you’d gotten here.  Now that you thought about it, you didn’t remember going to sleep in your room: no, you’d been out shopping, in the middle of the afternoon.  Why couldn’t you remember anything after that?  </p>
<p>Your head spun when a door nearby opened, and the man that awaited on the other side brought it all back.</p>
<p>
  <i>He was following me.  I tried to lose him, I turned a corner, but he was right there— and there was a syringe in his hand… and he must have—</i>
</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” the man gasped, “shit— are you okay?”</p>
<p>You stared at him in confusion, already starting to cry as you put two and two together about all this.  Generally, only one thing happened after a man drugged a woman and chained her to a wall.  The part that didn’t add up was the terror on his face as he rushed to you and knelt down in front of where you were lying— why was he worried about you?</p>
<p>“Oh no, oh nonononono,” he whimpered, mostly to himself, “oh god, I didn’t— this wasn’t… oh fuck.”</p>
<p>“Please let me go,” you started to plead between sobs, “I don’t know what you want, but I don’t have any money… I’ll give you whatever I have, I won’t tell anyone, just let me go, please—”</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” he shook his head quickly.  Either he wasn’t listening (bad) or he was denying your request (worse) and both possibilities just made you cry harder.  He, meanwhile, was rocking back and forth in front of you, covering his ears with his hands to muffle your cries.  “Oh god, what have I done, what have I done— <i>what did I do</i>?”</p>
<p>“Please don’t hurt me,” you whimpered.</p>
<p>“No, no, I won’t— I would never do that…” he sighed.  “I would never do anything to hurt you.”</p>
<p>You squinted as you tried to make out what that meant, sniffling as your crying subsided a little (mainly from being distracted by the confusion of it all).  “Do I… know you?”</p>
<p>He chuckled a little, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  “Uh, no, not really, I’m— my name is Bucky,” he explained, “I— you might have seen me on the news, but that wasn’t really me, that was this other guy—”</p>
<p>“Why did you do this to me?” you interrupted.</p>
<p>“No, see, that’s the thing: I didn’t do this to you.  It was… it was somebody else.  He’s… he’s in my head, and every once in a while he takes control and sort of does his own thing…”</p>
<p>
  <i>Not that anybody who kidnaps somebody is totally right in the head, but this guy is certifiable.</i>
</p>
<p>“And <i>he</i> did this to you.  Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay,” he assured you, though it wasn’t comforting at all, “I’m not gonna hurt you, I would never— I won’t do that, okay?  I’m just gonna… I’m gonna let you go.”</p>
<p>You sighed with relief, although some voice in the back of your head told you not to trust him just because he seemed regretful.  Regardless of his strange excuses, this was still the man who kidnapped you.</p>
<p>“You don’t believe me,” he realized with an awkward smile.  “It’s okay, I understand.  I wouldn’t believe me either— god, I must sound crazy, right?  But I’m not crazy.  I don’t think…”</p>
<p>This time your sigh was less relief and more irritation.</p>
<p>“See, I was, uh, tortured.  Experimented on.  That was a long time ago, and I’m mostly over it, but this other guy— he’s a soldier.  I guess I am, too, but he’s… more on the war <i>crimes</i> side of things.  Like, assassinations and stuff.  That’s a whole other story…”</p>
<p>
  <i>I think I’d prefer to hear that one.</i>
</p>
<p>“Anyways, sometimes I get sort of… messed up?  Up here?” he gestured to his head, leaning back to sit on the floor in front of you with crossed legs.  “Like, I can’t tell what year it is or how long it’s been since I’ve slept.  My psychiatrist says I’m ‘losing time’ and that it’s normal for people with… whatever it is that I have.  But it’s scary, you know?  Because I don’t know what I’ve done in that time.  So today, I woke up and had no idea how I got where I was—”</p>
<p>
  <i>Same.</i>
</p>
<p>“And I came down here and… you’re here.  I didn’t… I didn’t do this, I can’t stress that enough.”</p>
<p>“So… this other guy…” you tried to understand, hoping that appealing to his twisted sense of logic would get him to tell you something actually useful, “he did this?”  Bucky nodded.  “Does he do this often?”</p>
<p>“What, kidnap women?  No this is… this is new.  As far as I know.”</p>
<p>“Why me?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” he stalled, looking away.  “God, this is sort of embarrassing, but… it’s probably because I sort of have this, um, crush on you…”</p>
<p>“You don’t even know me,” you mumbled.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t know <i>me</i>, but I… I know you,” he nodded confidently.  “Do you remember a few months ago when you went to that art gallery by your apartment?  It was raining that day, I couldn’t tell for sure if you came in to look at the art or if you were just trying to get out of the weather but, anyways, you had on this big puffy coat— ‘cause it was cold out— and you took off your hood and you just looked around… I saw you, cause I was in there to look at the art, too, and you looked so beautiful.”</p>
<p>You were getting anxious.  He said he would let you go but he hadn’t really made any progress on that goal.</p>
<p>“And I sort of followed you after that, and watched you— I mean, that sounds really bad, it wasn’t like <i>that</i>, I just… I just wanted to make sure you were safe and—”</p>
<p>“Let me go, Bucky, please,” you interrupted, getting more desperate.</p>
<p>He shook his head with a sigh.  “You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry… I just haven’t had anyone to talk to… you’re a good listener.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah, everybody’s a good listener when they’re tied up and forced to listen.</i>
</p>
<p>“Just let me finish my story and I’ll let you go.  I was kind of in the middle of something.  You know, it’s rude to interrupt people.”</p>
<p>Oh fuck.  You’d angered him.  It was subtle, but he was clearly irritated; he looked at the floor, and his jaw tightened a little.  It must have been that this candid talk made you forget he was unstable and that you needed to tread lightly.  You couldn’t afford another mistake like that.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Bucky, finish your story,” you offered.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he nodded, “well, anyways, when you came into the gallery you looked around for a while but there was one painting you kept looking at— do you remember it?” </p>
<p>You shook your head.</p>
<p>“Really?  You must’ve stared at it for half an hour.  I swear I saw you tearing up a bit,” he smiled.  “Clearly it had an effect on you.  I wasn’t sure if you were considering buying it, or if it would make you upset to see it in your house every day, but the way you looked at it… it changed everything for me.  You smiled at me as you left, just a quick glance— I’m not offended that you don’t remember me just from that, if anything it’s good because it made it a lot easier to trail you, but… I knew then that you were such a kind, soulful person.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” you groaned, “I remember… I remember that.”</p>
<p>
  <i>It was so cold out that the rain was nearly frozen.  You’d gone in to escape the elements, but one painting drew you in.  Someone else was there, a man that you remembered thinking was attractive but a little eerie with the way he just stood there, seemingly even more purposeless than you.  He smiled at you as you left, and you smiled back.  You were just trying to be friendly.  No good deed, though, right?</i>
</p>
<p>“Do you remember the painting?” he asked again, leaning in a little closer with innocent hope sparkling in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you nodded, “it was… it was a woman, and she was looking away from the viewer, out over the water.  She looked sad, but determined, like she was thinking about something impossible to describe.”</p>
<p>He smiled wide then, apparently impressed by your description.   “Look,” was all he said as he pointed to the wall beside you— and as you turned your head, you gasped as you saw it: it was the painting, even more hauntingly beautiful than you remembered.  You started to cry again, because somehow it was this show of disturbed affection that made you more sure than ever that you weren’t going to get out of here.</p>
<p>“Don’t be scared,” he soothed, moving closer again and wiping the tears from your face gently.  “It’s gonna be alright.”</p>
<p>“Please let me go,” you whispered shakily, looking back at him, straight into his eyes, as if maybe you could find some sanity there to appeal to.</p>
<p>He frowned a little as he pulled back, bringing his thumb to his lips to chew the nail nervously as he thought.  “See, here’s the thing…”</p>
<p>“Bucky, please—”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can do that,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Please,” you cried, the word starting to lose all meaning as you just fought to be able to speak past the force of your sobs, “please, please—”</p>
<p>“You could tell somebody— and I know it wasn’t me, but the police aren’t gonna care about that.  I always have to take the heat for what <i>he</i> does… and I would just rather not go to prison.”</p>
<p>“I won’t, Bucky,” you feverishly defended, “I wouldn’t tell, I swear— we’re friends!  Friends don’t tell on each other—”</p>
<p>He interrupted you as he grabbed you by your shirt suddenly, pulling you towards him as you recoiled.  “I don’t have friends,” he growled.</p>
<p>“We… we could be friends,” you offered weakly.  “I could be your friend.  Do you… do you want to be my friend?”</p>
<p>He studied your face, the gaze of his bright blue eyes burning through you instantly.  “I can’t say that I do.”</p>
<p>You whimpered as he leaned in closer, taking a deep breath right against the side of your face.</p>
<p>“You smell so good,” he whispered, his left hand— bionic metal, much to your horror— reaching up to trace over your face and hold you close to him.  “We aren’t friends, silly; we’re soulmates.”</p>
<p>You shivered, gut sinking as you closed your eyes and thought there might still be a chance it was all a horrible dream. <i> This isn’t happening to me, this isn’t happening to me, this can’t be happening to me—</i></p>
<p>“Hey!” he yelled, slapping you on the face suddenly.  “Keep your eyes open!”</p>
<p>You cried but tried to do as he asked, knowing it would only be so much worse if you didn’t do whatever he wanted.</p>
<p>“The point is, even if you didn’t tell, letting you go just isn’t… economical for me,” he explained.  “‘Cause the truth is, even though I didn’t want to kidnap you, right now I wanna… I wanna keep you.”</p>
<p>He didn’t even let you start crying hard again before he cradled your face in his hands, refusing to let you turn away.</p>
<p>“No, baby, it’s okay— it’s gonna be good!” he promised.  “I would never do anything to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Please, Bucky, don’t do this,” you sobbed.</p>
<p>“Shh, shh, don’t you get it?  He did this to help me— he knew I couldn’t do it alone, ‘cause I was too afraid to talk to you, but he brought you to me, and now I’m gonna make you understand how good we are for each other.”</p>
<p>He scooted closer, his hands rubbing your legs through your jeans as you cried silently.</p>
<p>“And that’s why he didn’t touch you,” he continued.  “He just left you for me, cause he knows you’re— you’re mine.”</p>
<p>He kissed you suddenly, and it was awkward and sloppy against your unwilling lips.  His tongue eventually managed to force your mouth open, exploring and filling it as you struggled and failed to turn away.  His hand on your jaw was almost tight enough to choke you, a looming threat of what awaited if you didn’t kiss him back.  You couldn’t exactly put much passion into it but you tried your best.</p>
<p>He was smiling when he leaned back and broke away from you, still holding your face and seeming almost proud— of you or himself, you weren’t sure.</p>
<p>“You are so perfect,” he praised quietly.  “I can’t believe I finally have you… god, it’s like a dream come true.”</p>
<p><i>Or a nightmare,</i> you responded internally.</p>
<p>You jumped when he pulled the knife out from a holster on his belt.</p>
<p>“Oh, this?  I won’t hurt you with it— so long as you stay still,” he explained gently as he leaned forward and started to cut off your shirt while you tried desperately not to shake.  </p>
<p>He looked at you with the reverence of a man at the altar as he tore the shreds of your clothes away, cutting slowly until you were just in your bra and panties.</p>
<p>“Stop,” you whispered, but it was so quiet he must not have heard you— or he just didn’t care.  He gingerly slipped the knife between your bra and your chest, tugging out to snap it off.  </p>
<p>He took a breath to steady himself; he seemed nearly as nervous as you, just in an entirely different way.</p>
<p>“Baby,” he mumbled under his breath, “<i>god</i>, I just wanna do everything to you.”</p>
<p>It was hard not to tense up when he said that, or when he brought the knife between your legs to cut off your underwear, but you willed yourself not to shiver because you really weren’t ready to lose anything important if his hand slipped.</p>
<p>With them cut and tossed aside, you forced your eyes shut— because you couldn’t stop him from seeing you, but at least you didn’t have to watch.  As your legs instinctively closed, he gently guided them back open, metal fingers cold on your skin but flesh ones unbearably warm.</p>
<p>“You have such a nice body, I don’t know why you hide it in those baggy clothes,” he chuckled as he ran his hands over your skin.  “I watched you shower a few times, you know, and I saw you look at yourself in the mirror before you got in…"</p>
<p>You opened your eyes, but he wasn’t looking at your face, instead taking a long moment to take in everything else.</p>
<p>“You looked like you were disappointed,” he continued, “but— but you’re <i>beautiful</i>, and you should know that.  You need somebody to tell you that.”</p>
<p>You felt your face heating up even though you should be horrified, not flattered.  To be fair, it was a bit of both.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m, you know, handsome?” he asked awkwardly, glancing up to your face again.  “People used to say that about me, a long time ago.  Are you… attracted to me?”</p>
<p>You shook your head, lying.</p>
<p>“Then why are you so wet?” he sing-songed with a mocking grin, thick fingers spreading your lower lips and gathering the arousal they found there.  You whimpered when he brought those fingers to his lips and sucked them hungrily.  “Fuck, you taste incredible— I mean, I knew you would, but wow, this is so much better than just smelling those panties he stole.”</p>
<p>You shivered with disgust, realizing that he was responsible for the pair you thought were lost in the laundry.  </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that,” he laughed.  “Yeah, it was his idea and all, I didn’t do anything but… I’ll tell you a little secret,” he smirked as he leaned in, right against your ear, whispering: “I got off with them, and on them, and it felt <i>soooo</i> good…”</p>
<p>He quickly pulled his cock out of his trousers as you started to struggle against the chains again, getting a quick glimpse before looking away as you wondered how he could possibly fit that in you.</p>
<p>“Do you like knowing that?  Do you like knowing I stroked my cock and thought about you?  I imagined you were laying under me, begging me to fuck you… and now you’re here, and it’s real, and it’s gonna be wonderful.”</p>
<p>You gasped as he suddenly pushed in, trying not to react but knowing he was watching your face intently and saw it all.  “Fuck, baby,” he breathed, “you’re so <i>tight</i>, god, I knew you’d be perfect…”</p>
<p>You cried as he started moving inside you, holding your hips steady and filling you completely until it actually hurt to be stretched so wide.  You were sure nothing had ever been so deep inside you, and it was making your whole body jolt with each thrust.</p>
<p>“Does it feel good?  Do you like my cock in you?” he asked— but it didn’t sound like dirty talk, it sounded like he was genuinely asking.</p>
<p>You shook your head, lying again.</p>
<p>“What if I do this?” he offered, reaching down and circling a calloused thumb over your clit.  Your back arched into his touch, and he grinned proudly.  “See, doesn’t that make it better?  I bet I can make you come.”</p>
<p>One final lie for the night, you shook your head.</p>
<p>"Oh, doll,” he soothed, kissing away a tear that had trailed down your cheek, “it’s okay… it’s okay to like it.  You don’t need to pretend.”</p>
<p>He reached down and pressed his hand into your lower belly, making you winced as he applied pressure until it took everything you had not to scream.</p>
<p>“Feel that?” he cooed.  “I can feel it.  We’re finally together, baby, you never have to be alone again… isn’t it incredible?”</p>
<p>Sobbing, your back began to arch up against the wall you were chained to.  With his hand pushing on you, it was impossible to ignore the head of his cock slamming into your g-spot— hard enough that your entire body shook with each thrust.  It was unlike anything you’d ever experienced before, and not just because you’d never been kidnapped before.  As he leaned down to suck on your neck hard enough to leave a mark, it was hard not to feel like he was claiming every part of your body all at once.  You bit down on your lip, afraid to moan too loud, but he heard the muffled noises and pulled up to tut at you disapprovingly.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that,” he frowned, “I wanna hear <i>everything</i>, pretty girl.  I wanna hear you beg for me.”</p>
<p>You whined as you tried to resist it, but getting railed like this made you want to do whatever he told you to.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby,” he encouraged sweetly, “just let go, I know you want to…”</p>
<p>It was bubbling up in your chest faster than you could stop it, each cry louder than the last until you couldn’t hold back anymore.  “<i>Bucky</i>!” you shrieked, hating yourself as you heard him laugh happily right by your ear.</p>
<p>“Oh I know, I’m right here, doll,” he soothed gently, holding you tightly; your hands wiggled inside their shackles, and you shamefully realized that you were craving to wrap your arms around him, run your fingers through his hair.  The desire to push him away was lost to the need to reach your peak.  “Say my name just like that when you come on my cock, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Your walls were already convulsing and you were moaning so loud you thought you might lose your voice.  Pleasure built up faster than you could comprehend, and so intensely that little black dots were dancing on your vision.  </p>
<p><i>Oh god yes, right there, don’t stop, yes</i>, you would’ve cried out were it anyone else doing this to you.  Instead all you could do was whimper his name, somewhere between begging for more and begging for mercy.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, I can feel you coming for me— you’re so good, so <i>fucking</i> good,” he groaned, “I’m close already, can you believe it?  I should slow down, so I can make you come again, but you feel too good, I can’t stop.”</p>
<p>Most of that was lost to you, though, because everything had gone numb and fuzzy in the wake of your orgasm, your body limp in his grasp.  The way he pulled your hips into his made you feel used, like a— well, like a doll, fittingly.</p>
<p>“Oh god, babygirl— can I come inside?” he asked gently, but when you weakly shook your head, he just smiled.  “It’s gonna feel so good to fill you up.”</p>
<p>Before you could make it clear that you were saying no, he leaned forward and kissed you— aggressive and rough as he started to breathe deeply and moan against you.  You kicked your legs to try to get him away but all you could do was uselessly scrape your feet against the floor.  You could feel him pulsing inside you, growling against your lips until suddenly warmth began to paint your walls.  Whimpering, you slouched limply as the fight left you.  </p>
<p>“Oh my god, angel,” he sighed, pulling back and smiling as he traced his thumb over your face, following the path of a fresh tear, “that was… you’re incredible.  I’ve never come like that, you feel so fucking amazing.”</p>
<p>He kissed you again, gentler and slower than before.  </p>
<p>“Is it weird that I don’t wanna pull out?” he asked just louder than a whisper, chuckling as his nose brushed against yours.  It was like this guy thought he was in a Hallmark Christmas movie while you were in a Lifetime thriller.  “I could just stay inside you forever… but I won’t.”</p>
<p>He watched in awe as his hips pulled back and his softening cock slipped out of you.  Your face burned with shame as you felt a gush of his come (and yours) leak from you.  </p>
<p>“Wow, look at that,” he mumbled weakly.  “Can you push it out, baby?  I wanna see how good I filled this pretty pussy.”</p>
<p>It made you feel disgusting, but you summoned the last of your strength to do as he asked, unable to see the results but watching him stare between your legs and bite his lip.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, babygirl, that’s… that’s fucking gorgeous.  I stretched you out pretty good, and you’re all swollen…”</p>
<p>Strange enough, he pulled you into a hug, burying his face in the crook of your neck.</p>
<p>“You’re so perfect, sweetheart… my pretty little doll.”  When he pulled back a bit, he moved a stray hair that had stuck to the sheen of sweat on your face, admiring you with a small smile.  “God, I can’t believe you’re finally all mine.  Guess he was lookin’ out for me, bringing you here.  I oughta thank him, somehow.”</p>
<p>He must have known what you were imagining by the way you tensed up, and he laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, baby, I won’t let him touch you.  I won’t let <i>anyone </i>touch you but me.  Now let’s get you out of these chains and into a hot bath, how’s that sound?”</p>
<p>Weakly nodding, you let your eyes fall shut as he reached up to unlock the metal cuffs around your wrists.  Holding your hands in his, he softly kissed the marks left there from when you’d still been fighting, before finally scooping you up into his arms.  He didn’t struggle at all to lift you, and you were too exhausted to notice the way you were leaning into his chest as you dozed off.</p>
<p>You dreamt that you were looking out over still water, contemplative but determined, before falling right in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>